


It's You

by RinKim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKim/pseuds/RinKim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in rebirth? Destiny? That one true love that, no matter what you do, will always come and get you? Even if the two of you are worlds apart?<br/>This story is about Eren Jaeger; a college student residenting in Berlin, Germany. One day, on his way home from his late-night job as a bartender, he stumbles upon this unavoidable destiny, as he decides to take care of a strange, unconscious man in an alleyway.<br/>Eren would've thought that the man had hit his head quite hard when he claims that he's from the year of 850...</p><p>This is a story, where Levi meets the reincarnation of his future lover, Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this story for some time now... And it all started with a conversation about how Levi would react to seeing a vacuum cleaner for the first time... 
> 
> So this first chapter is SHORT. It's like some... Prologue? Appetizer? I'm not sure what to call it...  
> The next chapters will be about 3 times longer~! ^3^ Enjoy~

The sound of glass against glass rung shortly in my ears as I hung up a couple of beer glasses in the glass racks above the bar counter. The glasses were still steaming hot and fresh from the industrial dishwasher in the back of the bar, but my hands had eventually gotten used to the temperature so I didn’t mind too much. Besides, my eyelids were so heavy at that time that I couldn’t think about much else apart from my bed, waiting back home in my tiny, crappy excuse for an apartment. 

“Eren, you can go home now,” said a familiar voice which made me perk up a little bit from hearing something I’ve been waiting to hear for the last three and a half hours. It was half past three already, and the bar usually closed at twelve on Mondays, but some very important guests had apparently made their way inside the bar just a few minutes before midnight, and they had decided to stay until now. 

“Thank you, Hannes…” I said, forcing a small smile on to my exhausted face, “Can you handle the rest from here?” 

“Of course!” Hannes, my boss and owner of the bar, said, flashing me a slightly tired smile, “Besides, they asked for the bill already, so it can’t take too long now.” 

“I see,” I sighed, “Who are they, anyway?” 

“Some of the CEOs of a big company… They better give some good tips,” Hannes said with a slightly serious voice, “Of course I’ll split half with you, Eren.” 

“Thanks,” I smiled back at him. Hannes was a tall man with blonde hair, and some sort of thin mustache. He was a very nice man, probably the closest I had ever been to having a real dad. I had known Hannes since I was a little kid. He always looked out for me and my adoptive sister when our parents weren’t home, and after my mom passed away it became more frequently.

My real father, however, worked in the USA and barely wrote or called home to ask how things were going.

Honestly, I didn’t miss him. 

I was very thankful that Hannes had offered me this job, considering that it was nearly impossible to find a job these days! Nonetheless I also had college to worry about so I couldn’t just have any job I wanted. By working at a bar I was able to work in the evenings - sometimes the nights when I didn’t have college the very next day. 

I went to the back of the bar, not bothering to change into the band shirt I had been wearing on my way to work, so I just decided to go home while wearing my polo shirt with the bar logo on the back. “The Garrison” was written on the back of the shirt in red, with a few thorny roses around the text. The bar was quite popular, especially among people in their thirties. It wasn’t a place where alcoholics stayed - honestly the prices were too damn high for anyone who couldn’t afford proper alcohol. 

I hurried down the steps from the back entrance to the bar and got outside while putting on my gray jacket. It was spring so the nights were still a little chilly in Germany, but at least the night was calm and quiet. There was close to no wind, and no noise from drunk people on the streets, it was the night before Tuesday after all. People had to go to work and school - inclusive me! I had to meet at my college in less than five hours.

At least the pay at the bar was decent, especially when I got some good tips! Many rich people met up at the bar and they almost always gave good tips, though some of those tips were hard-earned by putting on my most charming, sweet smile possible. Tipsy and drunk people would sometimes even flirt with me and it didn’t matter if the person was a man or woman - anyway I was used to it. 

I just shook it off, though. Every time. 

It was just a part of the job, handling drunk people. 

I let out a long-drawn sigh as I tugged my jacket a little bit tighter around my neck where the cold air around me had started to gather. If only I had a car, and if only my bike hadn’t been punctured, then I would probably be home by now - at least my apartment weren’t that far away from the bar and it usually took me about ten to fifteen minutes to walk the distance, depending on how sleepy I was of course. 

As my apartment building finally came into view - adding to exactly how late (or early) it was since only one window had light in it - I couldn’t help but smile just slightly at the fact that I would soon be in my warm, comfortable bed. I even wondered if it was alright if I called in sick the next day so that I didn’t have to get up to meet at eight. 

I could skip a single day, right? 

I passed an alleyway, only one block away from my apartment building, and heard some hushed voices. The quiet, cold night had suddenly turned into something less pleasant as I realized what was going on. I could see a few shades - three people. They were hunched over something they were busy examining. 

“Hurry up, just find it already!” a quiet hiss sounded from one of the three guys who wore a red hoodie, hiding his face with the shade from the hood. 

“He doesn’t have any—… Holy shit, is that a knife?!” another voice sounded as this guy jumped a little bit back from the person lying on the ground. I realized, just then, that they were trying to rob some unconscious person on the ground in the alleyway. 

I knew that I shouldn’t intervene for my own safety. I knew that I should just walk away, maybe call the cops and an ambulance, but nothing else. I shouldn’t intervene, because they were three, and I was just one person. Even though they made me upset by robbing a unconscious person, I shouldn’t intervene. 

There was no discussion there! 

…

So why the fuck did I intervene? 

“Hey! Get the fuck away from here!” I called out, making all three of the guys jump back in surprise - they clearly hadn’t been expecting someone to catch them in the middle of the whole thing, and they didn’t look like someone who knew how to react. 

I had mentally prepared myself if they wanted to attack me, especially because I had been taking quite a lot of martial arts classes ever since I was a little kid and had worked my way far up the belt ranks as the fifth best my age in Berlin.

“Shit, guys… Run for it!” the guy in the red hoodie hissed at his friends. 

Luckily, they decided to flee so I didn’t have to defend myself. They might have been afraid of being recognized, was my thought. 

I furrowed my brows as I decided to step into the alleyway, towards the unconscious person on the ground who had his back towards me. 

“Excuse me, sir?” I started as I slowly took another step closer, “Sir, are you alright? Can you hear me?” A small part of me was terrified, scared of the fact that this person might be armed one way or another, especially since one of the guys from before had said that he did, indeed, have a “knife” on him. 

As I stopped right next to him I saw something odd - he was wearing something that looked like a uniform with a green cape with a hood over his head, a brown jacket, white pants and long, brown boots. Everywhere on his legs and chest some leather straps were wrapped around like some odd harness, and right below his hips some metal boxes, armed with what looked like blades, were attached. 

The symbol of a pair of wings - one white and one dark blue overlapping each other - was on his uniform. 

“This is… Odd…” I muttered quietly as I had a mental debate with myself on what to do with this person…


	2. The Wakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up to quite the surprise as his mysterious guest has woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated as fast as I wanted to, but I've been busy with cosplays and stuff... Haha...~ 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, though ;3;

“Did you check him for any ID?” the person at the other end of the line said as I continuously held my cell phone against my ear while watching the unconscious person who was now lying on my couch with a blanket over him. 

“Yes I did, Armin…” I sighed into my phone, “He doesn’t have anything on him, and I’m starting to think that it was a bad idea to bring him here… Maybe I should just have called an ambulance or something…” I admitted that it might not have been the best idea to bring him home, but on the other hand, he would probably have been questioned about these blades he seemed to have been keeping in those metal boxes around his hips - though they were now lying in the corner of my living room after I had been spending half an hour trying to figure out how to get them off him. 

He was quite heavy, too, even though he was so short. 

“The hospitals around here are still quite full, Eren… Remember that, so if you can handle it yourself then it would probably be better,” Armin explained and I remembered that there had been an accident two days ago, involving a bus full of tourists and a truck where almost all the tourists had been hospitalized because of severe injuries. 

So maybe I should just take care of this stranger myself. 

“You’re probably right, as always…” I muttered quietly as I wondered why I had even decided to help this stranger in the first place. 

“Of course I am! Can I go back to sleep now?” Armin yawned through the phone, “It’s almost five in the morning, Eren…” 

“I know! I’m sorry… Just go to bed, then…” I hung up with a heavy sigh and started massaging my temples, “You’re such an idiot, Eren Jaeger…” 

The stranger were lying on my couch in my living room, still unconscious. As soon as I had carried him inside, and had gotten a better look at his face, I realized that he might not have been from around here. I had removed the green cape and the brown uniform jacket underneath it, with the white and blue wings on the back of both things. It wasn’t a symbol I had seen before, but it didn’t look like something from a gang, so I thought he might not have been a bad guy. 

Frankly, I had given up on removing those straps, or harness, from everywhere on his body, though I thought they would be rather unpleasant to sleep in.

The man was very short and had black hair shaved perfectly in an undercut. His eyebrows were thin and even, almost like a pair of straight lines. He had dark bags under his eyes, probably from something like lack of sleep, so maybe it was a good thing that he had a chance to get some rest now. 

On a stranger’s couch. 

In a stranger’s home. 

Shit, how would he react when he woke up?! 

What if he started attacking me, thinking that I might be some kind of attacker or kidnapper? 

I didn’t even know how he had ended up in that alleyway to begin with, and my lack of sleep certainly didn’t make it easier for me to think. 

“Guess I do have to skip school tomorrow,” I muttered to myself, “Mikasa is going to kill me if she ever finds out the reason why…” 

As soon as the clock passed 5 AM and the stranger still hadn’t woken up, I decided to go to bed, though I did keep the door to the living room opened so I would be able to hear him once he woke up. There was no doubt that I had to skip school the next day since my teacher, Keith Shadis, would fry me alive if I dared to fall asleep in his class. He was such a scary teacher that he once made another teacher cry…

I quickly changed into the sweatpants that I usually slept in and got under my bed covers.

I didn’t even remember my head touching the pillow before I dozed off…

___________________________

I felt something heavy on my chest. Something that almost made it hard for me to breathe properly, like my lungs were slowly getting crushed more and more until the heavy weight stopped increasing and became constant. 

“Mmh…” I muttered sleepily, trying to wriggle myself out of the unpleasant feeling. I still hadn’t woken up completely, a part of me was still in Dreamland, but as soon as I realized that I wasn’t able to get rid of that crushing sensation, I was slowly pulled back to reality. 

“Oi, wake the fuck up!” a furious voice rang in my ears, being the last straw that got me back to reality as I shot my eyes open. 

“W-Wha—…” my voice was cut short as soon at my eyes got used to the light and focused on the shade - no, person - in front of me. 

He was the reason my lungs felt like they were being crushed as he was sitting in front of me with one knee pressed down on my chest through my bed covers. He was holding a sharp knife - one I recognized came from my own kitchen - against my throat while his steel gray eyes pierced mine all the way into my soul. It looked like he was examining me a little bit, trying to figure out who I was and whether or not I would do him any harm. 

Even though I wasn’t the one holding a knife against his throat. 

“Where the fuck am I, and who are you?” his voice was deep, definitely a lot deeper than I thought it’d be. I had thought he would be in his mid twenties, but now I thought he might actually have been older than that. The way he spoke made me slightly scared, he was threatening me and it didn’t seem to matter to him at all. It almost seemed like it was an everyday thing for him to do. 

“I—… I’m Eren Jaeger,” I stuttered slightly, swallowing thickly as the adrenalin was now running through my body, “You’re in my apartment…” 

“How did I end here?” he narrowed his cold eyes without looking away one tiny bit. 

I was beginning to find him scary.

“I just—… I just found you unconscious in an alleyway and brought you here!! I didn’t know what else to do with you!” I exclaimed, maybe a little bit too loud because of the fact that he was still holding a knife against my throat. 

“Unconscious…?” he muttered coldly, as if he didn’t quite believe me. 

“Y-Yes!” I nodded slightly, as much as I could without causing the blade of the knife to cut my skin. 

“I was nowhere near a town when I—…” he was cut short as he furrowed his brows slightly, just realizing something. Finally, he pulled the knife away from my throat and removed his knee from my chest so I could breathe properly again. 

“Thank you!” I breathed heavily, sitting up in my bed again. 

“Where am I, exactly?” he asked, looking around in my bedroom with a pair of suspicious eyes, “Is this some fancy town inside of Wall Sina?” He glared sceptically at my digital clock on the table next to my bed with the numbers 11:37 glowing light blue on the display. 

I furrowed my brows in thought and confusion before raising one of them, looking at the person next to me as if he was some sort of misfit. 

“What’s Sina…?” I asked, immediately earning a stare from the stranger before I continued talking, “If you’re referring to the Berlin Wall, it fell back in 1989.” 

“Berlin… Wall?” the stranger raised one of his thin eyebrows before his expression changed into the same cold expression he had been showing ever since I woke up, “Don’t you fucking dare play any tricks on me, brat.” 

“What tricks?!” I exclaimed, earning a knife against my throat again as the man glared. 

“And what’s this bullshit about 1989?” 

“… Pardon?” My voice stuttered ever so slightly. 

“You heard me! What did you mean by ‘back in 1989’?!” he almost growled as I felt the sharp metal from the blade of the knife being pressed against my throat again. I felt a cold shiver down my back, giving me goosebumps. The man’s eyes were so intimidating, threatening, merciless. He definitely wouldn’t hesitate to kill me, I was well aware of that. 

But his way of speaking still confused me. 

I was about to make a joke about how long he had been unconscious not to know about the Berlin Wall, but I changed my mind when I felt the cold metal against my skin once again, reminding me of the serious situation I were in. 

“I meant… Back in 1989, as in the year of 1989…” I tried to explain to him, slowly and calmly. The thought that he might have been taking drugs struck my mind at that moment and I immediately regretted bringing him into my house. 

“The year of 1989?” he repeated, “So you’re telling me… That you have a different way of counting years than me?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“This is definitely year 850, do you think I’m some kind of moron?!” he growled at me, his gray eyes almost cutting their way into my soul. 

“What?! 850?! What kind of drugs did you--?!” I exclaimed, being interrupted by a loud song playing next to us. 

_“SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JÄGER!”_

Followed by some very dramatic music as my phone started vibrating violently on the table next to the bed. 

Someone was calling me, and I was very sure it was Mikasa, my adoptive sister, but I was too afraid to move to pick up the phone. 

“What the hell is that thing?!” 

… Are you fucking serious? 

I stared at the man in front of me in disbelief. He looked somewhat close to being terrified and confused, the knife now pointing towards my iPhone in some attempt to defend himself against it. 

There was a silence between us while my phone kept ringing. I didn’t say anything, just stared at the man in front of me with confusion. He seemed like a very cold, brave and strong person, but this technology still seemed to… Scare him? Could that really be possible? 

As soon as the phone stopped ringing I took a deep breath, putting one of my hands on my forehead as I tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to say. 

“So… Exactly who are you, if you’re not from around here? You said something about Wall Sina and year 850… Hell, you’re even terrified of a simple Apple iPhone! You’re right now in Berlin, Germany, even in my apartment since I took you in and tried to help you, so I think I have the right to know at least your name,” I said, trying to hide how my voice was shaking. I couldn’t believe I even considered the fact that he might be from a whole other world… 

He returned my serious stare as soon as he had calmed down from the sudden ringing from my phone and had put the knife down, “Levi.” 

“Levi?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“My name is Levi, I’m Captain of the Survey Corps,” his voice had calmed down and he had started to seem more relaxed, though not completely. I did believe that he had realized that I wasn’t exactly a threat to him since I hadn’t even tried to do him any harm.

“Survey Corps? Is that some kind of military?” I asked, never having heard of the name.

“You’ve never heard of the Survey Corps?” he raised an eyebrow, “What about titans, then?” 

“Titans? Like those creatures from the Greek Mythology?” I asked, blinking a few times while I progressed what he was asking me. 

“Forget I asked,” he huffed, getting off the bed as he stood.

“I’m confused…” I groaned. 

“Oh, are you now? Then what the fuck do you think I am?” Levi glared at me, narrowing his eyes, “Apparently I’m stuck here, in ‘Berlin’, and I have no fucking idea how I get back to my squad!” 

“That’s not my fault! I just found you in an alleyway!” I complained, thinking that it might have been a bad idea to bring him to my apartment anyway. I had no idea what to do with him next, I didn’t even know if he was insane or not since none of the things he was saying made any sense. 

Why did I help him again? 

“Why did you even help me, huh? You didn’t know who I was,” Levi was still glaring at me, “I could be a criminal, a murderer, rapist…” 

“I—…” I bit my lip as I looked a little away. He was asking the very same question as me, but I didn’t exactly have a legit answer for it. Honestly, I just thought he seemed oddly familiar at some point, though I wasn’t that sure anymore. 

“I just thought… I had seen you somewhere before, that’s all…” I explained, “But just forget it. Now I see that we can’t have met before.” 

“Right. I was a part of the Survey Corps’ 52th mission outside wall Rose, I was fighting a titan and then—…” his eyes clouded ever so slightly in thought, his eyebrows being squeezed slightly together.

“Anyway, Eren… Right?” Levi put the knife down on the table next to my bed, “Since I’m the guest here, for now… How about some food? I’m starving.” 

“Eh?” I raised an eyebrow at the sudden comment. Had this stranger just invited himself to be my guest, or did I misunderstand something? 

“Uhm, sure…” I muttered, “Just give me a second and I’ll get dressed.” I watched Levi as he rolled his eyes and left my room so I could get dressed in peace and quiet. My head was hurting, as if it was about to burst from all the information I had gathered from our conversation. 

Was I even awake? 

I looked at the digital clock next to my bed, telling me it was 11:41 now. I tried to pinch my own arm, but to no avail. All that happened was the small, stinging pain that was left behind after wards. 

“So… Guess this is not a dream…” Though I would probably rather had classified this as some kind of science fiction nightmare… Maybe Levi was some kind of time traveler, a Time Lord, without him actually knowing?

I forced myself out of my warm, comfortable bed, and got dressed as quickly as possible as I not wanted to make Levi wait longer than needed. I just chose a pair of loose, gray sweatpants with the text “Jaeger” down the back of my right leg (it was from my year at a boarding school where everyone got clothes with their nicknames, couple names and the like), a black T-shirt with its collar being a little big, since it was usually how I liked it. It would always feel like I was suffocating, choking, when wearing T-shirts with those small - maybe even tight - collars. 

I took a quick look in the mirror, realizing how my hair looked more messed up than ever which was probably due to the fact that - oh, right! - I was almost getting assassinated this morning! 

I ran a hand through my brown hair until it looked somewhat decent, not good enough to be around your crush, but not bad enough to stay indoor either.

“Oi, are you coming today or not?” a voice from the other side of the door called, making me groan loudly as a reply as I had happily forgotten about my “guest” for the time being. I therefore walked into my small living room, being met by the sight of Levi studying my television, though it was turned off - which might be a good thing since a person from the year of 850 would be quite surprised to see tiny people stuffed inside a flat box. 

“Were you hungry or not?” I muttered, rubbing one of my eyes tiredly as I walked through the living room towards my five-square-meters kitchen, where the dirty dishes from three days (or maybe a little longer) prior were still stacked next to the kitchen sink. It was usually my adoptive sister who helped me out with cleaning and the like, because I was always away, usually at work or college. Mikasa was good at everything, so she didn’t have to spend hours on her homework, like I had to on mine. Mikasa was the only family I had left, just like I was the only family she had left. Her parents died in an accident when she was a kid and my parents decided to adopt her, hence we met. 

Later, my mom died, Mikasa and I were neglected by my busy dad who were always traveling with his work - and the story goes on. 

We haven’t heard from my dad in three years by now. 

“Are you serious?” I blinked a few times as I heard Levi speaking behind me. I had been close to falling asleep in front of the open fridge as I had started letting my thoughts wander, but my guest’s cold, serious voice could surely always pull me back to reality. 

“Serious? What?” I muttered as I forced a small yawn back, not wanting to seem impolite even though it was probably too late just by looking at me and my condition. 

“I’m pretty sure if you left one of those disgusting dishes on the floor overnight it would have fucking moved by itself by the next morning!” Levi almost growled at me, which made it run cold down my back with goosebumps. I just realized, that short people were incredibly scary, even terrifying. 

“O-Oh… Should I—… Should I clean them first?” I asked carefully, feeling a small urge to add a “sir” at the end of my question. Levi had mentioned something about him being a part of the military? 

Wait…

Wasn’t he the Captain, even? 

“You? Clean those? I would like to see that happen, just like how the rest of your apartment is a complete mess,” Levi rolled his eyes, “Find your cleaning tools and I’ll do it, as a thank you, if you will.” 

“O-Oh?” I muttered quietly, “Are you sure about that? I mean… Didn’t you just call yourself my guest? A guest shouldn’t be doing something like that…” 

“If you insist, then you can help me out,” Levi suggested - no, it wasn’t a suggestion, it was more like an order. 

“Y-Yes, sir…” I gulped, adding the “sir”, just in case…

___________________________

It took a few seconds for Levi as he stared at the tools I used for doing the dishes: A dish brush, a sponge, a bottle of dish soap and a dishcloth. I could see him furrowing his eyebrows ever so slightly from the corner of my eyes, and I felt like I looked like a huge question mark. 

“This isn’t much different from what we use,” Levi muttered, “That’s odd.” 

“Well, if you’re thinking about technology, then you can buy a dishwasher to do it all for you, but I don’t exactly have the room or space for it here,” I mumbled quietly, “So… I just have to do it the old-fashioned way…” 

“Tch… It’s only done properly if you do it yourself anyway,” Levi added as he picked up the first dirty dish and started scrubbing the remains of what seemed to be spaghetti and ketchup at some point. 

… 

It looked alive by now, though. 

“Uhm, Levi…?” I asked carefully, making Levi stop his actions completely as he looked at me with a slightly surprised expression in his gray eyes. I mentally asked myself if I had done something wrong, but his eyes soon relaxed again as he focused on his task ahead. 

“I’m not quite used to being called by my first name,” he furrowed his thin eyebrows once again - something he seemed to be doing quite a lot, “Go ahead.” 

“… I’m sorry,” I awkwardly said, still not quite okay about the whole situation about having a stranger living in my apartment for now, “I was thinking about something… Those leather straps you’re wearing, aren’t they uncomfortable?” My eyes moved down Levi’s small, slim (but damn muscular) body. I saw how the straps were tightening around his small, bare feet, thighs and chest, including the sides where they would line up all the way from heels to shoulders.

“A little,” he frowned, “But it’s not like we pack a bag of spare clothes in case we get stranded in another time period.” 

“No, that would be weird,” I mumbled, stating the obvious, “Uh… I think I might have some spare clothes you can borrow, if you don’t mind? I mean… It seems you’ll be stranded here for the time being, so…” 

“Oi, let’s get something straight,” Levi glared at me as he put the dish down, “I am not ‘stranded’ here, I can go wherever the fuck I wish to… Second; I don’t know you, you don’t know me, and let’s just keep it that way since I’m leaving as soon as I can again, are we clear?” There was the ordering Captain again and I felt myself swallow nervously. 

“Y-Yes, we’re clear…” I quietly said. 

“Good,” Levi grumbled, returning to do the dishes, “Now go get me some clothes, and maybe prepare a shower for me, since I smell like something dead.” 

“Y-Yes, sir!” I said, stumbling a bit over my words as I hung the dishcloth (that Levi at some point had given me) on the handle to my fridge before I quickly dashed off towards my bedroom once again. I had no idea why I was acting like this around Levi - as he said, we didn’t know each other, but he still managed to boss me around like no-one else - hell, even when Mikasa acted like that towards me I didn’t behave like this. 

Maybe it’s exactly because I don’t know him? 

Because I’m afraid I might do something wrong, making him pissed off, making him hate me…

Why would I even care if some stranger hated me, though? That’s just plain stupid. 

I tore one of my drawers open, finding a pair of unopened packs of Calvin Klein underwear, a plain, white T-shirt and a pair of dark jeans… I honestly didn’t know what he would prefer wearing, but I figured that anything but what he had been wearing until now would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Let me know what you think in the comments~! ;;u;; <3


End file.
